The Disir
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: In the inky depths of an ancient pool, the Disir cast judgment upon the King of Camelot. But despite Merlin's warnings, Arthur refuses to take the words of the Disir seriously and their fury is not something to be laughed off. Only the greatest sacrifice can appease them, but is it one that Arthur is prepared to make? Merlin finally has the chance to save Arthur from his destiny...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter One:

In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name… Merlin.

)o(

Merlin sat on a bench on the far side of the training grounds, sharpening a sword as he watched Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table train. Arthur was currently fighting Mordred who was holding his own quite well against the King.

" _Lower right,_ " Merlin suddenly said telepathically to Mordred, who moved just in time to block Arthur's attack

" _Thank you, Emrys,_ " Mordred replied.

Merlin smiled to himself and continued to sharpen the sword in his hands. Finally Arthur disarmed Mordred and the fight was over. Merlin glanced up briefly and watched as Mordred reclaimed his fallen sword while Arthur regained his breath.

"You're getting good, Mordred," Arthur said once he'd gotten his breath back. "Very good."

"My lord," Mordred bowed his head.

"I may have to start trying soon," Arthur added, causing the other Knights to laugh.

Mordred quickly made his way over to the bench Merlin was sitting on and sat down beside him.

"You did well," Merlin smiled.

"Thank you, Emrys," Mordred replied. "I wouldn't have done as well, if you hadn't helped me."

"If you didn't have any skill with a sword, my help would have been useless," Merlin pointed out.

"I thank you all the same," Mordred smiled slightly.

"Merlin!" Arthur suddenly exclaimed.

"My lord?" Merlin asked.

But suddenly the world around Merlin began to slow and everything sounded like it was underwater.

 _"_ _Heo cwaeth. Se wyrdes last bith ansiene. Nu syndon his folma blodige ond tha ne maeg he feormian. His endetime is on ofost. Heo cwaeth. Se wyrdes last bith ansiene. Nu syndon his folma blodige. His endetime is on_ _ofost_ _,"_ _An eerie chanting filled_ _the_ _air_ _._

 _"_ _Osgar,"_ _A voice said_ _. "You know what must be done?"_

 _"_ _I_ _do," Another voice answered_ _._

 _"_ _Stand," The first voice said again. "_ _Take it. The fate of Arthur Pendragon is in your hands now. See that you_ _honour_ _it."_

A chill run down Merlin's spine and suddenly the world around him resumed its normal speed. Merlin swayed where he sat and Mordred quickly grabbed hold of Merlin's arm to keep his steady. Merlin blinked rapidly and looked round, feeling disoriented.

" _Emrys?_ " Mordred questioned.

Merlin ignored him and looked up and Arthur, who was giving him a strange look.

"Merlin!" Gwaine greeted as he approached them. "Are you alright, my good friend? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine," Merlin answered, quickly. "Just a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should go and see Gaius," Mordred recommended.

"I'm fine," Merlin repeated, before turning his attention back to Arthur. "What did you need, sire?"

)o(

Merlin followed Arthur through the doors to the royal chambers, picking up the laundry basket by the door as he did so.

"Mordred used a contre quarte to my high-line attack," Arthur said as he walked towards his desk and sat down. "It was skillfully done, really."

Merlin didn't answer as he bent down to pick up a dirty shirt from the floor… How did Arthur create such a mess?

"You do understand what a contre quarte is, don't you?" Arthur asked.

"At a guess, a type of parry," Merlin glanced up at Arthur briefly. "Beginning in the quarte position, ending with a twist of the wrist."

"You have been paying attention," Arthur nodded. "And what do you think of young Mordred?"

"He's, er," Merlin paused. "Making progress."

"He has all the makings of a fine knight, don't you think?" Arthur questioned.

"There are many fine knights in Camelot," Merlin answered. "And he'll make a fine addition."

"Yes," Arthur nodded to himself. "But if I'm not mistaken, he'll be one of the finest, and I'm determined he'll receive nothing but encouragement from me."

"Will that be all, sire?" Merlin asked, having picked up all the dirty laundry from around the room.

He could feel a headache beginning to build behind the back of his eyes and he really wished he'd listened to Mordred when he'd said he should visit Gaius.

"Yes," Arthur nodded.

Merlin bowed and walked over to the door, only for it to open and Gwen to enter.

"Merlin," She greeted with a warm smile.

"My lady," Merlin couldn't help but smile.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Gwen said. "I need you to deliver a letter for me."

Gwen held out a letter.

 _Freya._

Was written across the top.

"Of course, my lady," Merlin said, taking the letter from her with a nod.

"Thank you, Merlin," Gwen smiled. "Promise me you'll visit Gaius."

Merlin frowned, "My lady?"

"Sir Mordred told me what happened at the training grounds," Gwen answered.

"I'm fine, my-" Merlin began to say.

"Go and see him, Merlin," Gwen said, sternly. "Sir Mordred was very worried."

Merlin nodded and Gwen stepped to the side, allowing Merlin to exit the room.

)o(

"You think he's not ready?" Gaius questioned upon seeing the look on Merlin's face as he entered.

"What?" Merlin asked, looking up to see Gaius working on a potion at one of the benches an open book resting beside him.

"Young Mordred," Gaius answered.

"It's not that," Merlin shook his head. "He's an excellent swordsman."

"You think he's too young? Too headstrong?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"He's always been thoughtful and modest," Merlin replied, twirling Gwen's letter to Freya between his fingers.

"The boy sounds perfect, Merlin," Gaius said.

Merlin sighs.

"It dangerous here, Gaius," Merlin explained. "If anyone was to ever find out…"

"He is more than able to look after himself, Merlin," Gaius pointed out. "But not against every Knight!" Merlin exclaimed. "Arthur's already questioned how Mordred was able to hold his own against Morgana… What if he looks deeper into it? What if he finds out?"

"Mordred would never betray your secret, Merlin," Gaius said sternly.

"I know he wouldn't," Merlin answered, slightly hurt Gaius would think that was what he was worried about. "I would happily take the blame for him."

"That would be an incredibly foolish thing to do," Gaius scolded. "Camelot needs you alive."

"Does the name Osgar mean anything to you?" Merlin suddenly asked.

"I can't say that it does," Gaius replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I had a vision, at least I think it was a vision," Merlin reached up and rubbed his forehead. "I heard voice… The one named Osgar, he was told Arthur's fate now lay in his hands… What does it mean, Gaius? Does he really control Arthur's fate?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not," Gaius answered. "The future has many paths."

Merlin nodded and walked up the steps to his room. He pushed the door open and entered his room, looking down at the letter in his hand. He pushed the door shut behind him with his foot and jumped when he looked up to find Mordred sitting on his bed.

"Mordred," Merlin greeted.

"Emrys," Mordred replied.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked.

"I came to see if you were alright," Mordred explained. "You had a vision?"

"You heard that?" Merlin questioned.

Mordred nodded, "You do not need to worry, Emrys. They won't find out about my magic."

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoy the start of this story** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Two:

"What are you doing?" Mordred asked, as Merlin climbed up to open the window in his room.

"Gwen asked me to deliver a letter," Merlin explained.

Mordred stared at Merlin for a moment completely and utterly confused. Merlin reached out the window with one arm and waited. It didn't take long for an owl to swoop down and land on his out stretched arm. Carefully Merlin pulled his arm back through the window, taking care not to harm the owl as he did so.

"This Archimedes," Merlin gestured towards the owl. "My messenger owl."

The owl let out a hoot and Mordred looked between the owl and Merlin with a look of surprise. Merlin held out the letter, which the owl grasped in its beck.

"Freya Emrys," Merlin instructed.

The owl blinked at him and hopped off his arm onto the window ledge. Merlin watched as it took off and flew away.

"Freya Emrys?" Mordred asked.

"My wife," Merlin answered.

"You have a wife?" Mordred sounded shocked.

"And three children," Merlin nodded, frowning he was sure he'd told Mordred about them.

"What..? How..?" Mordred trailed off.

Merlin knew there was a lot Mordred didn't remember from before Queen Mab's curse… And even if he hadn't told Mordred about his family, surly as a druid he'd know Merlin had taken a wife, who was the Queen to his King. The entire druid community knew about it, when those who were affected by the curse… So why didn't Mordred know?

"Umm, yes," Merlin smiled slightly. "Freya and I have been married for close to six years now."

"Why doesn't she live here?" Mordred asked.

"She's like us, Mordred," Merlin sighed. "It's dangerous enough that I'm here… I won't endanger my family like that."

"Merlin!" Gaius called from the main room.

The door to Merlin's room suddenly opened and Gaius stood in the doorway.

"Sir Mordred," Gaius greeted in surprise, seeing Mordred sitting on Merlin's bed. "Arthur's just summoned the council. Sir Leon and his patrol have just returned from the East."

Merlin nodded and got his feet, "They've returned three days early."

"Here," Gaius held out a vial. "For your headache."

"How-" Merlin began to ask.

"I know you far better than you think, my boy," Gaius said, with the hint of fond smile on his lips.

Merlin smiled, "Thank you, Gaius."

"You two better hurry," Gaius turned to walk back down the steps leading to Merlin's room. "Or you're going to be late."

)o(

"What news from the East, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked, as the last council member arrived and the doors to the council chamber were closed behind them.

"Serious news, I'm afraid, sire," Leon answered. "As you know, a few days ago, our garrison in the Forest of Brechfa intercepted the man who goes by the name of Osgar."

Merlin's head snapped up at the mention of the name and he shared an alarmed look with Gaius. Osgar was the name from his vision, the one he had asked Gaius about.

"The sorcerer?" Arthur questioned and the colour drained from Merlin's face.

Arthur was already aware of the sorcerer… How had he missed this news? As Arthur's servant he was with Arthur almost every hour of the day!

"The same," Leon nodded. "They were trying to apprehend him when he used his powers to escape. I am sorry to report... Sir Ranulf was mortally wounded."

"Sir Ranulf," Arthur repeated. "He was a loyal and true knight. Place all the men in the eastern territories on high alert."

"Yes, sire," Leon bowed his head.

"I personally shall lead a patrol to bring this Osgar to justice," Arthur announced and the councilmen began to mutter amounts themselves.

Merlin's eyes widened and he shared another look with Gaius.

"Is it necessary for you to go in person?" Gwen suddenly asked, upon seeing the look Merlin had shared with Gaius.

"A king must lead, or what is the point of him?" Arthur countered.

"You lead the men when you saved Mithian's father," Gwen answered, playing the part of concerned wife quite convincingly in front of the council, even though she had only spoken up due to Gaius and Merlin's reaction the name, usually she'd speak to Arthur in private. "And I nearly lost you."

"Sir Ranulf's death cannot go unpunished," Arthur told her.

"You have many fine men to avenge him," Gwen pointed out.

"He wasn't just a knight, Guinevere, he was a friend," Arthur turned towards her. "We knew each other as boys. I must go. Have no fear, I will be perfectly safe. As you say, I have many fine knights… Sir Mordred, please step forward."

"Sire?" Mordred said stepping forward, sharing a glance with Merlin as he did so.

"The time has come for you to accompany your king," Arthur said.

"My lord?" Mordred questioned.

"I want you to join me on a patrol to the Black Mountains," Arthur answered.

"Me? To Brechfa?" Mordred sounded slightly shocked. "There are many Knights far more skilled than I, sire."

"Yet I have chosen you, Sir Mordred," Arthur replied, leaving no room for argument. "Congratulations."

"This is a great honour," Mordred said. "Thank you, sire."

"You have earned your place," Arthur nodded. "Be ready to ride at dawn."

"I shall be, my lord," Mordred promised. "You won't regret this. I promise."

)o(

"Merlin!" Mordred exclaimed as he caught sight of Merlin.

Merlin turned and stepped to the side to allow a fellow servant to pass him as he waited for Mordred, who hurried down the corridor towards him.

"Sir Mordred," Merlin greeted as Mordred drew level.

"The Queen wishes to speak to you privately," Mordred informed him. "She's ordered George to take over your duties for the rest of the day."

Merlin couldn't help but smile as he pictured the look on Arthur's face when George turned up to serve him.

"She also asked me to escort you," Mordred added.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, almost mimicking Gaius as he did so. If he were to bet, he would say Gwen wanted to talk to Merlin about magic… And with Mordred ordered to escort him, he would no doubt be joining the conversation.

"Alright," Merlin nodded. "Lead the way, Sir Mordred."

" _There is no need to be so formal, Emrys,_ " Mordred said telepathically as he turned and began walking.

" _There is every reason,_ " Merlin answered as he followed Mordred. " _As far as the castle is aware, I am a servant and you are a Knight of Roundtable._ "

" _You are Emrys, King of the Druids,_ " Mordred replied. " _I am a druid. It is I who should bow to you… And I also consider you my friend._ "

Merlin couldn't help it, he smiled at Mordred's statement.

" _And I you,_ " Merlin answered, as they reached a door leading to a private room.

Mordred's lips twitched as he knocked on the door and waited. The door opened a second later and Gwen quickly ushered them both in before shutting the door behind them.

"What's going on?" Gwen demanded to know, turning to Merlin as soon as the door was shut.

Merlin waved a hand and his eyes flashed gold, causing Mordred to let out a shocked gasp.

"So we're not overheard," Merlin told Gwen, who nodded. "Don't worry, Mordred, she knows about both of us. Our secret is safe."

"I promise you it is," Gwen turned to Mordred and gave a soft smile.

Mordred looked between the two of them, his mouth opening and closing as words escaped him.

"Do not look so alarmed, Mordred," Gwen gestured for them to sit. "I seem to have escaped the effects of Queen Mab's curse, due to the enchantment Morgana placed on me… Or at the very least, the curse was broken along with Morgana's when the White Goddess cleansed me."

Mordred just nodded mutely and Gwen smiled at him again before turning to Merlin.

"Who is this sorcerer, Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Merlin sighed.

"Yours and Gaius's reactions suggest otherwise," Gwen countered. "What do you know about him, Merlin?"

"I had a vision," Merlin answered. "Out on the training field while I was sharpening swords, while the Knights trained… It was just before you gave me the letter to send to Freya."

"What happened?" Gwen asked, noticing the look which passed over Merlin's face.

"I didn't see anything," Merlin explained. "But I could hear voices chanting… Those voices… They held a lot of power. They were casting a spell and then they called forth a sorcerer called Osgar… They said Arthur's fate was now in his hands."

Gwen gasped sharply and they sat in silence for a moment.

"What," Gwen began. "What was the spell?"

"A rough translation from the old tongue is: 'She spoke. The accomplishment of his fate is visible. Now his hands are bloody and he cannot cleanse them. The end of his life is in haste. She spoke. The accomplishment of his fate is visible. Now his hands are bloody and he cannot cleanse them. The end of his life is in haste.'," Merlin told her.

Gwen met Merlin's gaze and took a deep breath.

"Keep him safe," Gwen pleaded. "Promise me, Merlin."

"I'll do everything within my power to keep him safe, Gwen," Merlin promised.

Gwen smiled and leant forward and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Gwen whispered in his ear.

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoy this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Three:

"Merlin," Gaius called, causing Merlin to pause where he was about to pull the door open.

Merlin glanced over his shoulder at Gaius, to see Gaius quickly make his way over to him. Before Merlin could ask Gaius what he wanted, Gaius pulled him into a hug. Merlin quickly returned the embrace.

"Be careful, my boy," Gaius said as he pulled away.

Merlin nodded and Gaius smiled slightly.

"And good luck," Gaius called after him as Merlin walked out the door and made his way through the castle towards Mordred's chambers.

Elsewhere in the courtyard, Arthur, Elyan, Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Tristan were stood beside their horses as they waited for Merlin and Mordred to arrive.

"Where is that idiot?" Arthur snapped impatiently, in a bad mood having been woken by George that morning.

Leon who was stood beside him glanced towards the castle, "Sir Mordred has yet to arrive… Maybe Merlin has gone to find him, sire."

"He's my servant," Arthur pointed out.

"Merlin!" Gwaine suddenly exclaimed.

Arthur and Leon both looked towards the castle to see Merlin and Mordred walking down the castles side by side. A stable boy quickly walked towards them, leading their horses over. Arthur raised an eyebrow slightly as Merlin smiled at the stable boy, it was the first time he'd seen Merlin smile since the previous day.

"You sure you haven't forgotten anything, Mordred?" Leon asked once Mordred was close enough.

"Do you think so?" Mordred asked.

"Isn't he missing a dagger?" Percival teased.

"I can't see a water skin," Elyan grinned.

"His boot," Gwaine laughed. "He's missing a boot, I think."

All the knight's laugh and Mordred shared a look with Merlin who rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Merlin said, turning to Arthur.

"He's a good fighter," Arthur argued. "A brave knight."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Merlin answered.

"I am going to sit in a castle doing nothing while my Knight's risk their lives," Arthur snapped. "I am going to bring this Osgar to justice."

Merlin just sighed and shook his head.

"Gentlemen!" Arthur called his Knight's to attention as he turned away.

"Merlin?" Arthur turned to see Gwen standing at the bottom of the steps. "You will take care of him?"

"He doesn't always make it easy," Merlin glanced at Arthur. "I promised you I'd keep him safe and I will, Gwen."

"I know," Gwen gave a small smile. "Be careful, Merlin."

)o(

Two days later, Merlin found himself walking through a forest as the Knights searched for tracks left by Osgar. He was close Merlin could sense his magic. Beside him Mordred was watching the tree warily.

"It's Osgar," Gwaine hissed, as a twig snapped underfoot ahead of them. "He's close."

"He's getting careless," Percival said, as he knelt beside some tracks.

"Or he wants us to find him," Merlin muttered under his breath.

" _Emrys?_ " Mordred asked.

Merlin shook his head and suddenly frowned.

"Where are Gwaine and Percival?" Merlin asked. "They were right in front of us!"

Mordred looked round but the two Knights were nowhere it sight. He shared a look with Merlin and Merlin nodded. Mordred readied his sword and Merlin could feel his magic swirling beneath his skin. Together they moved forward.

"Who are you?" Gwaine demanded, as he and Percival caught up with a hooded finger unaware they'll become separated from Merlin and Mordred. "What's your purpose?"

The finger answered turning towards them and pulling down their hood, "I was beginning to fear you had taken the wrong path."

"Who are you?" Gwaine repeated.

"My name is Osgar," The sorcerer replied. "And I have an important message for your king. Take me to him."

"It'll be our pleasure," Percival said.

"Do you not know who I am?" Osgar asked as Percival leaved his sword with him.

"You are a sorcerer," Gwaine answered. "A heretic and a murderer."

"No," Osgar shook his head. "Just a man who values his freedom. Take me to your king."

Both Gwaine and Percival share a look.

"Would you challenge me?!" Osgar demanded.

Still Gwaine and Percival didn't move.

"Forth fleoge!" Osgar threw up a hand sending Gwaine and Percival flying backwards.

From between the trees, Elyan took aim with a crossbow and fired. The crossbow bolt meet its target and Osgar feel to the ground with a yell of pain. His eyes flashed and Elyan was thrown backwards too.

)o(

"Stop!" Arthur ordered.

Osgar stumbled through the trees and feel to his knees.

"Sire..." Osgar gasped, one hand covering a bloody wound. "My name is Osgar."

"I know who you are," Arthur replied.

"I am sent from the sacred Disir to pass judgement on Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King," Osgar said and Merlin turned pale at the name.

"What right have you to pass judgement?" Mordred demanded.

"No man is above the Disir, however royal," Osgar explained. "It is my duty to pass their judgement on to you, dread King. My sacred duty. Your hand... Arthur Pendragon."

Osgar reached forwards and pressed something into Arthur's hand.

"It is done," He said and slumped forwards onto the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Arthur asked.

"It is both judgement and fate," Osgar struggled to say. "You have… Waged war on the people of… The Old Religion… Now the ancient gods… Answer you… The Disir have spoken… The circle of fate… Begins to close. For even as Camelot flowers… The seeds of her destruction… Are being sown."

Merlin head snapped up to stare at Osgar… He'd been told those words before, right before he'd had a vision of Arthur's death.

"What nonsense is this?" Arthur demanded.

"It is not too late… Arthur," Osgar told him. "Not too late… To find the true path… Redeem yourself… No further chance… Shall be given."

A twig snapping turned Arthur's attention away from Osgar. He watched as Elyan, Gwaine and Percival stumbled through the trees. Merlin quickly moved towards them, seeing they were injured. When Arthur looked back at Osgar, the sorcerer was dead at his feet.

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Four:

Mordred watched as Merlin disappeared through the trees. He had a very good idea where Merlin was going. He quickly glanced round, before pouring the water out of his water skin, emptying it completely.

"My lord," Mordred approached Arthur, unaware that Tristan had been watching his every move. "I'm out of water."

"You don't need my permission to get water, Mordred," Arthur said, grasping one of Mordred's shoulders. "Just get Merlin to do it for you."

"He's gone, sire," Tristan interrupted.

"Where?" Arthur demanded.

"Personal business," Tristan answered with a slight shrug and Mordred glanced at him… Merlin hadn't said a world before leaving the camp.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I've never known someone who pees for a long as that idiot!"

Mordred raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"May I go and get some water, sire?" Mordred asked.

"Yes," Arthur waved a hand, gesturing Mordred to go.

Once Mordred was out of sight, Arthur turned to Tristan.

"Go with him, Tristan," Arthur ordered. "There's a very good chance Osgar wasn't alone… We still don't know whether the Disir he spoke of pose a threat."

"Yes, sire," Tristan bowed his head, before following Tristan.

It didn't take him long to catch up with Mordred, who'd just stepped into a clearing where Merlin was assembling a grave.

"What would the king say?" Mordred said, causing Merlin to jump and turn towards him. "Sorcerers are not permitted marked graves… It's all right, Emrys. I'd have done the same. He was one of us, after all."

Tristan frowned where he stood hidden in the trees watching them… One of us?

"It won't always be like this," Merlin sighed. "And it wasn't always like this… One day we will live in freedom again."

"You really believe that?" Mordred asked as he moved forward to help Merlin.

"I do," Merlin smiled. "Arthur embraced his destiny once… I believe he can do it again."

"Until then, we go unmarked," Mordred sighed. "In death as in life."

Merlin rested a hand on Mordred's shoulder and smiled slightly, Tristan watched them for a moment longer before turning and walking back to the camp.

)o(

"The swelling should go down by the morning," Merlin told Gwaine that night, as he adjusted the bandages around Gwaine's shoulder.

"Let's hope so," Gwaine winced slightly.

"How is he?" Arthur asked from the other side of the fire.

"I've applied poultice," Merlin answered as he cleared away the unused bandages. "They'll all make a full recovery."

"You are a skilled physician, Merlin," Mordred complimented.

"I've watched Gaius, that's all," Merlin answered with a slight smile.

"He also makes a very fine breakfast, as you'll soon discover, eh, Merlin?" Arthur said.

Merlin glanced his way but said nothing as he moved towards the horses.

"Now I've offended him," Arthur sighed. "Come, Merlin, warm yourself, have a drink."

Packing away the bandages, Merlin moved back over to the fire.

"To young Mordred," Arthur held up his tankard. "And his first successful mission."

"It was nothing," Mordred shook his head slightly.

"It was timely and vigilant," Arthur disagreed, before he turned his attention to the disagreement Elyan and Gwaine were having.

"I would offer my congratulations…" Merlin said quietly, sitting down beside Mordred.

"But it seems wrong to celebrate after the death of one of our own," Mordred finished, keeping his voice equally low.

Merlin nodded, looking at the ground in front of him.

"If he died and was granted eternal happiness, I do believe he'd find reason to be miserable," Arthur said as he caught sight of Merlin's expression. "Come, Merlin, we've triumphed."

"Osgar could have easily killed you," Merlin disagreed.

"But he didn't, did he?" Arthur countered.

"He was a sorcerer, it was quite within his power," Merlin pointed out.

"He was deranged," Arthur shrugged slightly.

"And the runemark?" Merlin challenged.

"A trinket, nothing more. Here," Arthur threw the runemark to Merlin. "Have the jeweler mount it as a memento of our success… Are you feeling all right, Merlin?"

"Quite, my lord," Merlin answered, studying the runemark.

"Only, more and more I find your face resembles the back end of a cat," Arthur laughed. "See, you don't even laugh at my jokes any more. Seriously... I haven't seen you smile these past three days."

"I'm not sure there is a great deal to smile about," Merlin replied.

Arthur sighed.

)o(

"Sire, thank you for coming," Gaius greeted Arthur as he entered the chamber, he quickly gestured to the work bench. "Please."

"Tell me Merlin's hasn't gotten you believing his nonsense too, Gaius," Arthur said.

"This is a runemark, my lord," Gaius told him as he turned the piece over, Merlin had given it to him before he had departed to speak with Gwen.

"So everyone keeps telling me," Arthur sighed slightly.

"In times past, this mark aroused great fear," Gaius explained. "It was given to those found wanted by the court of the Disir."

"The Disir?" Arthur questioned.

"The highest court of the Old Religion," Gaius answered. "Three women were chosen at birth to be trained as seers and soothsayers. Their only task was to interpret the word of the Triple Goddess. When they sat in judgement, their word was final."

"This worn-out superstition has no relevance now," Arthur shook his head. "I don't see how what bearing it has on me or Camelot."

"Because, sire, the Disir saw fit to give you this," Gaius gave Arthur a stern look. "This is the judgement of the gods against you."

"This is... Nonsense, surely?" Arthur questioned, sounding less sure of himself.

"The Old Religion told that the runemark not only contained a man's guilt but the path that the gods had chosen for him," Gaius said. "That is why it is both a judgement and fate."

"I make my own path," Arthur disagreed.

"Do you?" Gaius questioned, raising an eyebrow. "It is said that only the gods can alter a man's fate... And even then, only when he repents and appeases them."

"You don't believe any of this?" Arthur asked in disbelief. "Gaius?"

"I am an old man, sire," Gaius replied. "Old enough to be wary of dismissing other people's beliefs."

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Five:

"Merlin," Gwen greeted as Merlin entered the private room. "Did you find Osgar?"

"Gwen," Merlin replied. "We found him…"

"What happened?" Gwen demanded, worried for Arthur's safety.

"Gwaine and Percival found him," Merlin explained. "I do not know what happened for certain, but he threw them back with magic… Whether it was self-defence or he simply attacked them, I don't know. Elyan shot him with a crossbow, before he too was thrown back."

Gwen gasped, horrified and worried.

"He's fine, Gwen" Merlin quickly reassured her. "He has a couple of bruises, nothing serious."

Gwen shut her eyes and nodded.

"Osgar confronted Arthur," Merlin continued. "He was sent by the Disir."

"The Disir?" Gwen questioned.

"The highest council of the Old Religion," Merlin explained. "They speak for the Triple Goddess."

"Why did the Disir send Osgar?" Gwen asked.

"The God's have passed judgement on Arthur," Merlin explained. "He and the Old Religion are at odds."

"But the curse!" Gwen exclaimed. "They must understand this is the work of Queen Mab's curse. The Old Religion and magic were free and we lived in peace!"

"I know," Merlin sighed. "But I cannot claim to know how the Gods work and why the pass judgement the way they do… I don't know whether I can save Arthur from this, Gwen, or if there is even anything he can be saved from… Arthur has a chance to change his fate, but his, our, destiny has been told since the dawn of time. He is the Once and Future King. How can his fate be changed, but his destiny remain the same?"

Gwen sighed and shut her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," Merlin said.

"No," Gwen shook her head. "This isn't your fault."

Someone clearing there throat from the doorway caused both Gwen and Merlin to freeze. They both turned to look at the doorway to find Sir Tristan standing there, staring at them both.

"Sir Tristan," Gwen quickly greeted him.

Tristan stared at Merlin before looking towards Gwen.

"He's a sorcerer," Tristan stated calmly. "And you are consulting with him."

"Tristan," Merlin stepped towards him.

"You saved Isolde's life," Tristan said suddenly, holding up a hand. "I had thought it was a dream… You traded a life for hers…"

Merlin shifted slightly, "How much do you remember?"

"Not a lot," Tristan replied. "But enough… You forget, Merlin, I was once a smuggler. Not every kingdom is like Camelot."

"So you won't tell Arthur…?" Merlin asked.

Tristan shook his head, "Your secret is safe with me."

"If Arthur ever finds out, you could be executed," Merlin pointed out. "It's the law."

"And I've never been one to follow them," Tristan laughed slightly.

)o(

"Have I not made Camelot a fairer and more just kingdom?" Arthur asked Merlin from where he was sat at his table.

"You have, my lord," Merlin replied.

"Have I not rid it of the cruelties and injustices of the past?" Arthur continued.

"You have," Merlin nodded.

"I am not my father," Arthur stated.

"No," Merlin agreed.

"Then why do they judge me so?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm not sure I'm the person to ask," Merlin glanced towards Arthur.

"I am asking you... Merlin," Arthur told him. "Man to man."

"Well, perhaps they feel you are worthy enough to be judged," Merlin answered after a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked.

"Judgement is wasted on a man who won't listen," Merlin replied.

"You think I should take them seriously?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I think you already have," Merlin said as he cleared away the plates from Arthur's evening meal. "If there's nothing else...?"

"No," Arthur shook his head. "Thank you."

Merlin gave Arthur a strange look and quickly exited the royal chambers and headed towards the kitchens.

"Merlin!" A voice called behind him.

Merlin turned to see Gwaine hurrying towards him, grinning.

"Gwaine," Merlin greeted cheerful.

Gwaine slung an arm around Merlin's shoulders and stole some of Arthur's uneaten food off of the plates Merlin was carrying.

"How's your shoulder?" Merlin asked as they continued walking.

"Much better," Gwaine grinned. "And I have you to thank for that.

"It was nothing," Merlin replied.

"You're too modest," Gwaine tutted. "Why don't we go to the tavern and celebrate, it's been far too long, my friend."

Merlin smiled slightly, "Maybe another time, Gwaine... I've still got chores to do."

"George can do them," Gwaine argued.

"Gwaine..." Merlin sighed.

"Fine," Gwaine muttered, disappointed. "Another time, you promise?"

"Yes, Gwaine," Merlin smiled and ducked out from under Gwaine's arm. "I promise."

Gwaine grinned and ruffled Merlin's hair before he hurried away laughing, causing Merlin to roll his eyes at his friends antics.

)o(

"O drakon!" Merlin yelled at the sky as he stood in the clearing in the woods which surrounded Camelot. "E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anankes!"

It only took a few minutes for Kilgharrah to arrive and Merlin quickly explained what had happened over the last few days.

"You were right to summon me, Merlin," Kilgharrah said. "The Disir are the mouthpiece of the Triple Goddess. It is she who has decreed Arthur's fate."

"What does it mean?" Merlin asked. "I've never seen a runemark like it before."

"The runemark predicts Arthur's death," Kilgharrah answered.

"When?" Merlin demanded. "When will Arthur die?"

"The future is never clear, Merlin," Kilgharrah almost sighed. "You should know that by now. There are many paths. Not all lead to Camelot's ruin."

Merlin almost rolled his eyes and the useless answer.

"Do they lead to Mordred?" Merlin asked, but he wasn't referring to the Druid Knight.

"The Druid boy?" Kilgharrah said. "His fate and Arthur's are bound together like ivy round a tree."

Merlin shook his head, the Mordred he'd seen kill Arthur in the vision he'd had, wasn't the Druid Knight.

"You should not take such warning so lightly, Merlin," Kilgharrah warned. "There is good cause to doubt him."

"Is there nothing I can do?" Merlin asked, deciding to change the subject… Kilgharrah was never going to believe Mordred wasn't evil.

"Sometimes," Kilgharrah answered. "To save the tree, the ivy must be cut. You had a chance to kill the Druid boy once before. If you have another... You must not fail."

Merlin glared up at Kilgharrah, "I will not kill Mordred."

"You must, Merlin," Kilgharrah replied.

"No," Merlin snapped. "There must be another way. Mordred would never harm Arthur of his own free will."

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Six:

"Arthur?" Gwen approached Arthur, where he was sitting at his desk in their chambers twirling the runemark, holding a plate of food. "I thought you might be hungry. You ate almost nothing at supper."

"Thank you," Arthur looked up, smiled slightly and took the offered plate.

"I'm worried about you Arthur," Gwen said, moving to stand beside him. "What's troubling you?"

"Osgar," Arthur answered with a sigh.

"He was a deranged, desperate man," Gwen tried to comfort Arthur, but she was just as worred. "You said so yourself."

"Merlin was right," Arthur shook his head. "He could have killed me… But instead he thought it was more important to give me this, and he gave his life in doing so."

Gwen stared at the runemark Arthur held out to her and a shiver run up her spine.

"Who can fathom the mind of a fanatic?" Gwen replied, composing herself quickly.

"That wasn't what was in his eyes, Guinevere," Arthur began twirled the runemark once more. "There was no hatred there. It was something else… Pity, almost. Why would a sorcerer pity a king?"

"Come, eat something," Gwen prompted gently.

"What if the Disir are right?" Arthur questioned, staring at the plate of food. "What if I have transgressed in some way? What if I have put Camelot in danger?"

"Arthur, you are a good and just king," Gwen argued.

"The Disir don't seem to think so," Arthur sighed.

"That is because they don't know you like I do," Gwen told him firmly. "If they did, they would feel nothing but love."

Arthur smiled slightly and reached and took one of Gwen's hands in his own.

"What would I do without you?" Arthur said rising Gwen's hand to his lips and kissing the back of her hand.

"Starve," Gwen answered, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to Arthur's lips. "Come, you must eat something."

Slowly Arthur picked up a piece of bread from the plate in front of him and nibbled at it. By the time he'd finished it, the bread had settled like a rock in his stomach… He glanced at Gwen and found her staring at him with a worried expression and Arthur couldn't find it within himself to tell her it'd be fine… Because allow he'd never admit it, what Osgar had told him, was haunting his mind far more than he'd willingly admit.

What would his father say, if he ever found out his son was taking the words of a sorcerer seriously?

)o(

Merlin woke with a start and instantly looked towards the window of his room, but the predawn sky was perfectly clear. Merlin sat up with a frown, he could have sworn the sound of thunder had woken him. But as the loud banging sounded again, Merlin realised it was someone hammering on thru door to the Physicians chambers.

Merlin quickly got to his feet and pulled on a shirt as he walked towards his bedroom door, he pulled it open and hurried down the steps, to see Gaius hurriedly moving towards the door to the chamber. A look of worry clouded his face, emergency were the only things that roused them so early. Had someone fallen ill in the castle during the night? Had a Knight been injured on the night patrol?

"Is it late?" Merlin yawned. "Have I overslept?"

"It is not yet dawn," Gaius answered, as the hammering at the door continued.

"My lord," Gaius greeted upon opening thru door to find Arthur standing there. "I-"

"Where can I find the Disir?" Arthur cut him off, moving past Gaius.

"Sire, I..." Gaius began to say, but paused.

"Gaius," Arthur pleaded. "If anyone knows where to find them, it is you."

"Until yesterday I didn't know they still existed," Gaius answered honestly.

"But they do," Arthur replied. "As we know. So again, where can I find them?"

"Sire, I do not think it is wise for you-" Gaius began to warn Arthur.

"Gaius," Arthur cut Gaius off again. "Do I look like a man to trifle with?"

Gaius sighed, "It is said that the Disir divines using an ancient pool. In turn, the pool is fed by the sacred spring at Caerlanrigh. The source of the spring can be found in a grove of yew trees in the Black Mountains. The Grove of Brineved."

"Thank you," Arthur said, before turning to Merlin. "We leave within the hour."

Merlin watched Arthur leave before turning to Gaius.

"Be careful, Merlin," Gaius warned him. "I don't know what you'll encounter, but the Old Ways will be at their strongest there. The Caerlanrigh is the very centre of their powers."

Merlin nodded, "The Disir are not to be underestimated."

"What do you know of the Disir?" Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"They are a court, even I must obey," Merlin answered. "They speak for the Triple Goddess… Whatever judgement they cast upon Arthur, I won't be able to overcome it or change it."

Gaius stared at Merlin for a moment.

"Arthur's destiny has long been written, not even the gods can change that, my boy," Gaius said, before sighing again. "I trust you, Merlin, and so does the King… He'll need your guidance, now more than ever."

Merlin looked at Gaius, "And if I fail?"

"You will not fail, my boy," Gaius told him.

"I wish I had your faith," Merlin looked down at the floor for a moment. "I've got to go. The Knights need to be informed."

Gaius nodded, "I'll have breakfast made and waiting by the time you get back."

"Thank you, Gaius," Merlin smiled.

)o(

Merlin stood next to his horse and watched as the last of the Knights arrived and collected their horses from the waiting stable hands.

"We are going to the Black Mountains?" Mordred asked, appearing at Merlin's side.

Merlin glanced at him and nodded.

"We are," Merlin answered.

"Mordred!" Arthur exclaimed, catching sight of him.

"My lord," Mordred bowed his head as Arthur approached.

"What are you doing here, Mordred?" Arthur demanded. "This not a quest for novices."

"Did I not serve you well?" Mordred questioned.

"You did," Arthur answered.

"Then I will do again," Mordred stated.

"It is no mere sorcerer this time, Mordred," Arthur disagreed. "Our mission is dangerous, in ways we cannot perhaps imagine."

"Then you will need good men by your side," Mordred countered. "Let me serve, let me do my duty."

"Fine," Arthur finally said, before turning to Merlin. "Merlin! See to it he has everything he needs."

Merlin watched as Arthur walked back over to his horse, who Leon was holding the rains of. Merlin glanced at Mordred.

"I trust you have everything?" Merlin asked.

"Do you think me so ill prepared?" Mordred asked.

Merlin shook his head, "No, but Arthur did give me and order."

"Since when do you follow orders?" Mordred smiled slightly.

Merlin let out a laugh and grasped Mordred's shoulder.

"Just promise me one thing, Mordred," Merlin said.

"Anything, Emrys," Mordred replied.

"Don't do anything that will endanger yourself," Merlin told him seriously. "The Disir are powerful. Do not do anything that will draw attention to yourself, they will know you have magic the moment you enter their sacred grounds."

"You think they would tell the king?" Mordred questioned.

"I don't know what they will do, Mordred," Merlin answered. "But it is better not to draw their attention."

Mordred nodded, "What about you?"

Merlin sighed and shook his head.

"They'll know who I am, whether I draw attention to myself or not," Merlin replied. "Mine and Arthur's destinies are entwined… The Disir would be foolish to dare interfere with that."

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Seven:

Merlin paused as he tied his horse to a tree, where Arthur had ordered them to stop. Three Knights, including Tristan had been ordered to stay behind and guard the horses. Hanging from a low branch, level with Merlin face, was a symbol made from sticks and it was a symbol he knew.

"Emrys," Mordred said, appearing at Merlin's shoulder, causing Merlin to jumps.

Merlin glanced at Mordred and Mordred nodded towards where Arthur and the other Knights were gathered. The two of them walked side by side as they followed after Arthur and Knights, all the while Merlin glanced around warily and Mordred rested a hand on the hilt of his sword. They could feel the magic in the air around them, but there was something else here… Something dangerous.

"Stay close," Arthur suddenly ordered from the front of thru group. "You know your positions."

Quickly Merlin pushed past the Knights to stand beside Arthur.

"My lord," Merlin said, glancing round again.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"This place is sacred," Merlin explained.

"It's a cave, Merlin," Arthur answered, nodding towards the cave before them.

"It's more than that," Merlin disagreed.

"To me, one cave is the same as another," Arthur said, with a slight shrug.

"You can't go armed into a sacred place!" Merlin exclaimed.

"You want us to go in there unarmed?" Arthur asked, looking to see if Merlin was being serious or not.

Merlin simply nodded.

"Of all the ridiculous things that you have ever said, Merlin, and there's been a few, that is the most ridiculous," Arthur answered. "By far."

Arthur turned and walked towards the cave, the Knights following. Mordred paused beside Merlin and the two shared a look before following.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot," Merlin and Mordred caught up with Arthur just in time to hear him introduce himself to the Disir. "I come to know the meaning of this. The Grove of Brineved is in the kingdom of Camelot, subject to its laws, its decrees. Every man, however humble, however noble, has the right to be judged only by his peers. Yet you judge me in my absence. Explain yourselves."

Niede was the first to speak, "We do not judge."

"We do not condemn," Atorloppe continued.

"We are but the internuncio of the one who presides over all," Befelen said.

"Who sees all," Niede said.

"Who knows all," Atorloppe added.

"The Triple Goddess," They informed Arthur together.

"And you, Arthur Pendragon," Niede concluded. "Have angered her."

"How so?" Arthur demanded. "Have I not been an honourable king? Have I not made Camelot a fair and just kingdom?"

"So much is true," Niede agreed.

"But you have denied the Old Religion," Atorloppe countered.

"Dismissed its faith," Befelen added.

"Persecuted its followers," Niede continued.

"Even unto slaughter," Atorloppe concluded.

"I fight against sorcery and superstition," Arthur answered. "That is all."

"Embrace the ways of the Old Religion, Arthur," Atorloppe warned him. "Or risk the ire of the Goddess."

"The destruction of everything you most value," Befelen added.

"The end of your reign," Atorloppe stated.

"The fall of Camelot itself," Befelen concluded.

"I refuse to be judged by those who do not know me," Arthur told them.

"You are known, Arthur," Atorloppe said. "You have always been known."

"And now you come here," Niede sounded angry. "To the most sacred of the sacred, to the very heart of the Old Religion, with weapons drawn."

"Trampling hallowed relics," Atorloppe added.

Befelen "Treating our sacred space like you do your kingdom," Befelen stated. "With arrogance."

"With conceit," Atorloppe continued.

"With insolence," Niede concluded.

"Enough!" Gwaine yelled, stepping forward. "You speak of the King!"

Suddenly Gwaine was thrown backwards through the air and he landed on the ground unmoving. Merlin quickly moved forward and knelt beside Gwaine's still form and breathed a sigh of relief when he found Gwaine was still breathing and simply been knocked unconscious.

"On me!" Arthur yelled, holding up his sword as he fell into a battle ready stance.

A staff suddenly came flying out of nowhere heading straight towards Arthur and before Merlin had a chance to react, Mordred had jumped in front of Arthur, taking the staff in his place.

"No!" Merlin exclaimed.

Percival and Elyan rushed forward and picked up Gwaine, while Leon and Arthur grabbed hold of Mordred.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, but Merlin didn't move to follow them, he simply got to his feet and faced the Disir. "Pull back!"

Another staff flew out of the darkness and Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the staff was sent crashing into the wall. The Disir looked up at him from under their hoods and Merlin stared back at them.

"If he dies…" Merlin warned and his eyes flashed gold again.

The ground shook and loose stones and pieces of rubble fell from the walls and ceiling of the cave. The Disir bowed their heads, hiding their faces in the shadows of their hoods once more and Merlin turned and left.

)o(

"How is he?" Arthur demanded, as Merlin pulled Mordred's chainmail away from his injury to see how bad the wound was.

"It is not a simple wound," Merlin answered, trying to keep his voice even as he cleaned the wound. "Sorcery is involved."

"Is there anything you can do?" Arthur asked.

"This is beyond my skill, sire," Merlin replied. "We need to get him back to Camelot."

"That is a long and arduous journey," Arthur pointed out. "What if he doesn't survive it?"

"Look," Merlin snapped, before he took a calming breath and continued talking. "I fear that Gaius is the only one who can save him."

Arthur nodded before turning away.

"Mount up," Arthur ordered the Knights. "We ride for Camelot."

Mordred suddenly let out a pained moan, but he didn't regain consciousness.

"He grows worse," Arthur pointed out.

Merlin looked back towards the Disir's cave. If Mordred died… He had already lost Daegal, he couldn't lose another brother.

"This is no ordinary wound," Merlin replied.

"I should never have let him come," Arthur said, as Merlin finished wrapping Mordred's wound and Percival moved to pick him up and place him on a horse.

"He wanted to prove himself," Merlin answered.

But whether he was trying to prove himself to Arthur or Merlin, Merlin didn't know… Merlin sighed, Mordred had no reason to prove himself to Merlin… But whether Mordred believed that, Merlin didn't know.

"And he has," Arthur said. "He saved my life without a doubt."

)o(

"Merlin is right," Gaius said from where he was checking Mordred's wound, Arthur and the Knights having just returned to Camelot. "This is no ordinary wound. There is magic at play."

"Can you save him?" Arthur asked.

"I am but a physician," Gaius answered. "There are limits to my knowledge."

"There must be something that can be done," Arthur started pacing up and down the room.

"Perhaps," Gaius replied with a sigh. "I shall do everything in my power, sire."

"Let me know the moment he improves... Or..." Arthur paused not wanting to say it.

Gaius nodded, "I shall."

Arthur nodded in reply and turned on his heels and left the chamber. Gaius turned back to tending to Mordred the best he could when the door to the chamber opened once more.

"Only your magic can save him, Merlin," Gaius said without looking up.

A throat cleared and Gaius froze.

That wasn't Merlin.

Gaius looked up to find Sir Tristan standing in the doorway.

"You should take more care, before speaking of such matters, Gaius," Tristan said, shutting the door to the chambers behind and moving over to where Gaius was tensing to Mordred.

"I-" Gaius gaped, much to Tristan amusement who had never seen the Physician at such a loss for words. "You-"

"Merlin's secret is safe with me," Tristan quickly told Gaius, upon realising why Gaius was so flustered and panicky. "A secret I believe he shares with young Mordred."

Gaius nodded mutely, still trying to recover from the fear that Merlin almost could have been executed had it not been Sir Tristan standing in the doorway, who apparently knew and kept Merlin's secret… It could have quite easily have been Arthur returning. The door to the chamber suddenly burst open and Merlin run in and went straight to his room, returning with his spell book moments later.

"Tristan," Merlin said, without looking up from where he was flicking through the pages of his spell book, nodding towards the door. "Could you…"

"Of course," Tristan replied, moving over to the door to keep guard.

"Gestepe hole! Þurhhæle!" Merlin held a hand over Mordred's wound.

Nothing happened.

"Þurhhæle dolgbenn!"

Again nothing happened.

"Licsar ge staðol nu!"

Nothing.

"Wel cene hole!"

Mordred let out a moan, but the wound showed no sign of healing.

"Þurhhæle licsar min!"

Still nothing happened.

"Ge hailige!"

Mordred shifted slightly where he lay, but the wound did no improve.

"Ic ðe ðurhhæle ðinu licsar mid ðam sundorcræft ðære ealdan æ," Merlin chanted. "Drycræft ðurhhæle ðina wunda ond ðe geedstaðolie!"

Again nothing happened.

"Ic hæle þina þrowunga!"

Nothing.

Merlin collapsed onto a bench at one of Gaius's work benches and rested his head in his hands.

None of the spells were working.

He couldn't heal Mordred!

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Eight:

"It is not your fault," Gwen said as she approached where Arthur was standing looking out the window at the courtyard below. "He begged you to let him go, it was a kindness to allow him."

"It was foolishness," Arthur shook his head.

"No," Gwen disagreed.

"You told me once that Mordred had a strong sense of duty," Arthur said, taking a sip from the goblet in his hand.

"That is true," Gwen nodded.

"You also told me he was impetuous," Arthur continued. "I should have listened to you."

"No, you shouldn't," Gwen shook her head with sadness in her eyes. "If Mordred hadn't gone, it could be you in Gaius's chambers. Mordred did his duty so you could do yours... To be king."

Arthur stared at Gwen for a moment.

"It's a Knight's duty to protect their King and the Kingdom and that is what Mordred has done," Gwen rested a hand on Arthur's arm. "It troubles me to know Mordred is injured and I know he and Merlin are close… He must be just as distraught as you and yet he does not blame himself, he blames those who caused him the injury."

Before Arthur could reply a knock at the door sounded.

"Yes?" Arthur called.

The door opened and Gaius stepped into the royal chambers, Merlin close behind him.

"Sire," Gaius greeted.

"Is there news?" Arthur asked, moving across the room to Gaius.

Gaius shook his head slightly.

"I thought that once we'd got him back to Camelot and your care..." Arthur trailed off and looked sown at his goblet.

"The staff that caused his wound was forged using powerful sorcery," Gaius explained.

"All the same-"

"And the poison that runs through his veins is beyond remedy," Gaius continued to explain cutting Arthur off.

"There must be something you can do!" Arthur exclaimed.

"I'm afraid not, sire," Gaius told him sadly, sharing a look with Merlin. "Only the Disir themselves have the power to counteract their own sorcery. I'm afraid we must prepare ourselves for the worst."

"I'll go to them," Arthur said after a small pause of silence, a plan forming in his mind.

"Sire," Gaius quickly spoke up. "I do not think that is-"

"And I beg for mercy," Arthur continued, ignoring Gaius's protests.

"Sire," Merlin stepped forward.

"Prepare the horses," Arthur said, turning to Merlin. "We leave at once."

)o(

"Merlin!" Gaius approached Merlin where he was waiting for Arthur beside two horses.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked in concern seeing the look on Gaius's face. "Has something happened to Mordred?"

"No, my boy," Gaius shook his head. "He grows neither better nor worse… Your magic must have done something after all."

Merlin smiled slightly, "I will find a way to save him, Gaius."

"That's what worries me," Gaius said. "You were incredibly foolish to threaten the Disir the way you did the first time… I know you acted in upset and anger, but you yourself have admitted you must obey their court."

"I cannot let him die, Gaius!" Merlin hissed out. "He is my friend, my Kin, my brother!"

"To anger the Triple Goddess would be unwise," Gaius warned him. "To challenge the decision that have been made, would do just that."

"The Triple Goddess favours Morgana," Merlin told Gaius. "There is little more I can do to anger her."

"It is not you who she has passed judgement on, Merlin," Gaius disagreed. "I believe you are very much in the Goddesses favour."

"Then why has this happened?" Merlin demanded. "The Goddess is all knowing she must knee how much I care for Mordred!"

"I cannot presume to know the mind of a God, Merlin," Gaius answered. "But you must think carefully before you act."

Merlin sighed and nodded.

"Take care, my boy," Gaius said fondly, pulling Merlin into an embrace as Arthur approached.

"Let's go," Arthur said, mounting his horse. "We have no time to waste.

Merlin quickly mounted his own horse and rode out of the courtyard behind Arthur.

"Why do you risk so much for one man?" Merlin asked as they rode through the forest outside of Camelot's walls.

"I would do the same for any knight," Arthur answered.

"Though, obviously, not me," Merlin muttered, not meaning for Arthur to hear him.

"Actually, I would," Arthur answered, causing Merlin to look at him in surprise. "Servants are hard to come by, even bad ones."

Merlin snorted, "George would be quite happy to take my place."

"Yet, I am not happy for him to do so," Arthur replied.

"He's a good servant," Merlin pointed out.

"Whose jokes get worse and worse every time I hear them," Arthur countered.

Merlin shook his head, "If something were to happen…"

"Nothing will," Arthur glanced at Merlin. "I will not allow the Disir to harm another."

"I don't think you'll have much of a choice in the matter, sire," Merlin pointed out. "The Disir are powerful… Do you really think this will work?"

"Mordred saved my life," Arthur answered. "I owe him a great debt… I at least have to try."

"What about your debt to your people," Merlin asked. "To your destiny?"

"You almost sound as if you care, Merlin," Arthur said.

"I do care," Merlin answered. "About who you are, Arthur, who you are destined to become… If the Disir harm you, what will become of the Kingdom?"

"If it's fated," Arthur countered. "It doesn't matter what I do, it'll still happen."

"There is a difference between fate and destiny," Merlin replied. "There must be."

"You think too much, Merlin," Arthur said. "The situation is quite simple. A brother-in-arms saves my life. When he, in turn, is threatened, it is my duty to do all I can to save him."

"I understand," Merlin nodded in reply.

)o(

When the final reached the Disir's cave, Merlin raised an eyebrow in surprise as Arthur removed his sword and placed it on the ground.

"I am not totally insensitive, Merlin," Arthur said, seeing Merlin's look. "I can see that some people feel this is a sacred place… I am even prepared to admit that you are right sometimes."

Merlin couldn't help but smile.

"Obviously, I will deny I ever saying that," Arthur added.

"Obviously," Merlin agreed with a roll of his eyes as he followed Arthur into the sacred cave.

"Arthur Pendragon," Niede greeted.

"King of Camelot," Atorloppe continued.

"We have been expecting you," Befelen concluded.

"My men and I behaved with arrogance and stupidity," Arthur approached them and knelt before the pool they stood over. "We dishonoured this place and insulted your faith. I humbly beg your forgiveness. One amongst us, Sir Mordred... May yet pay the ultimate price. I have come here to petition you for his life."

"Why should we help you?" Niede asked.

"I ask not for myself," Arthur answered. "But for a young man whose only crime was to sacrifice himself for his king."

"The future holds much pain and suffering for you, Arthur Pendragon," Niede told him.

"For you and your people," Atorloppe informed him.

"If you wish to save all you hold dear," Befelen began.

"If you wish to save your kingdom," Atorloppe continued.

"Embrace the Old Religion," Niede said.

"Learn her ways," Atorloppe proclaimed.

"Bow to the Goddess," Befelen concluded.

"You know I can't do that," Arthur replied.

"Consider, carefully," Niede warned Arthur. "You have until dawn."

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Nine:

Merlin walked through the forest, which was growing darker and darker with every passing second. Under one arm he carried the fire wood he had collected, but while he'd been looking for fire wood, he'd also been searching for the dark presence he'd felt when Arthur had first come here to confront the Disir, he'd been unable to find a single trace of it.

Returning to their camp for the night, Merlin found Arthur sitting next to a small fire, seemingly lost in thought. Merlin gently set down the wood he jade gathered and sat down on the opposite side of the fire, adding an extra stick or two to it every now and again.

"How did you know this place was sacred?" Arthur asked suddenly, almost causing Merlin to jump.

"That's obvious," Merlin answered, looking round with a slight smile.

"Pretend it isn't," Arthur said.

"Everything here," Merlin began to try and explain. "Is so full of life. Every tree, every leaf... Every insect. It's as if the world is vibrating. As if everything is much more than itself."

Arthur have Merlin a strange look.

"You feel all that?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"Don't you?" Merlin countered.

The two of them fell silent as Arthur looked at the darkening forest around them.

"What will you do?" Merlin asked, not looking up from the fire.

"I don't know," Arthur answered. "My heart says do anything I can to save Mordred… But I have seen what misery unfettered sorcery brings. Before my father outlawed magic, Camelot was almost destroyed by sorcery, or so I was taught… In my own time, Morgana has used it for nothing but evil."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, "What do you mean?"

"I spoke with Gaius," Arthur explained. "After what the Dolma told me, I had to know whether it was true… My father used magic when my mother couldn't fall pregnant and it cost her life… My father blamed magic, even when he had been warned a life had to be taken if I was to live. My mother died so I could live and my father could not live with that guilt, so he blamed magic… How many innocent people were killed? How many innocent people did he send me to kill?"

"Arthur…" Merlin began, but he didn't know what to say.

"How many of the 'evil sorcerers' that have attacked Camelot, have simply been acting out of desperation… Or simply seeking revenge or retribution? My father slaughtered thousands of their kind, hunted them like animals… And I have done the same, believing what my father taught me was right.

"How was what they did any different to what I have done? I left Camelot to find Osgar and to punish him, because he killed one of my Knight's, someone I considered a friend… Those sorcerers have watched their families die at the hand of my father and by his orders…

"And then there is Morgana. She won't rest until Camelot is hers and she has already shown how many she is willing to kill to achieve that. To free magic would give her an open invitation, for almost every sorcerer we have found in Camelot since I became king, has been working for Morgana. How, if I were to free magic, would I be able to tell who is loyal to me and who is working for my sister?"

Merlin stared at Arthur, unsure how to respond to such a speech. This was something Arthur needed to work out for himself… He had to make this choice and his heart had to be in it, for he was the Kong of Camelot and this decision would affect his people and his kingdom… But that didn't mean Merlin would remain quiet on the matter, if Arthur insisted he answer.

"Tell me, Merlin, what would you do?" Arthur asked. "In my place?"

"Me?" Merlin questioned. "I'm just a lackey, a maker of beds."

"Lackeys can be wise," Arthur answered.

Merlin glanced at Arthur before looking back at the fire.

"It is not like you to be silent," Arthur pointed out after a moment.

"A kingdom's future is at stake," Merlin answered.

"And a man's life," Arthur added.

Merlin shut his eyes as he thought of Mordred, slowly dying back in Camelot.

"You must protect Camelot. You must protect the world you have spent your life building," Merlin finally answered. "A just and fair kingdom for all."

"You would have me sacrifice a friend?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"No," Merlin shook his head. "I would have you become the king you are destined to be."

"If I do save Mordred, all my father's work will be for nothing," Arthur said.

"But do you really believe your father was right?" Merlin asked. "You, yourself, admitted that you don't believe he was."

"Camelot was strong and withstood what many Kingdoms wouldn't, during my father's rule," Arthur pointed out. "He was a strong king?"

"But was he a good one?" Merlin questioned. "Was he fair? Was he just? Was he kind? Did he give those accused of magic a fair trial? Did he care about what happened to those he saw beneath him? And value their lives the same as any Lord or Knight? Did he let his hatred for what he didn't understand blind him? Did he-"

"That's enough, Merlin!" Arthur said sharply. "Sorcery will reign once more in Camelot… Is that what you'd want?"

Merlin simply stared at Arthur.

"Perhaps my father was wrong," Arthur finally admitted. "Perhaps the old ways aren't as evil as we thought… So what should we do? Accept magic? Or let Mordred die?"

"There can be a place for magic in Camelot," Merlin answered. "But those who practice magic must obey the same laws as everyone else."

Arthur looked up at Merlin.

"What about Morgana?" He asked.

Merlin shrugged one shoulder slightly, "If magic was freed, she'd lose many of those who support her."

"And leave Camelot open to attack," Arthur sighed again.

)o(

"You have returned," Niede stated as Arthur and Merlin entered the Disir's cave the following morning.

"Is your decision made?" Atorloppe questioned.

"It is," Arthur nodded. "I cannot do as you ask."

"Consider carefully," Atorloppe warned him. "Arthur Pendragon."

"This is your last chance to save all that is dear to you," Befelen said.

"It will not come again," Niede agreed.

"I have seen too much," Arthur answered. "To allow sorcery again within Camelot, whilst Morgana lives. I promise you once she is dead, magic will be free once more."

"You have made your decision," Befelen stated.

"Sealed your fate," Atorloppe added.

"And that of your kingdom," Niede said.

"Farewell," The Disir bowed their heads, as they melted away into the shadows. "Arthur Pendragon."

"You did the right thing," Merlin said as they left the cave.

"I condemned an innocent man to death," Arthur answered. "How was that the right thing to do?"

"You do not know that for certain," Merlin pointed out. "You promised the Disir magic would be freed upon Morgana's death."

"He saved my life, Merlin," Arthur sighed.

"I know," Merlin answered.

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

Chapter Ten:

Merlin stared up at the castle, towards where he knew the Physicians chambers were. The courtyard was quiet and as two stable hands came forward to take his and Arthur's horses. Glancing across at Arthur, Merlin could see the concerned look on his face. Jumping down from his horse and thanking the stable hand, Merlin began to head towards the castle, not bothering to wait for Arthur.

He had to see if Mordred was still alive.

Hurrying through the castle, Merlin ducked and dodged around the other servants, receiving both cheerful greetings and startled yells as he rushed past. It didn't take him long to reach the Physicians chambers and Merlin burst into the main room and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Mordred sitting at one of the work benches, looking a little pale as he ate a bowl of broth.

"You're alive!" Merlin smiled as he walked towards where Mordred was sitting.

Mordred looked up at Merlin and returned the smile.

"I have you to thank for that, Emrys," Mordred answered.

Merlin shook his head as he sat down beside Mordred and pulled him into a brief hug.

"I couldn't heal you, Mordred," Merlin explained. "I tried every healing spell I thought would work on the injury, but none of them worked."

"Then how am I alive?" Mordred asked with in frown.

"Arthur went to plead with the Disir," Merlin answered. "It seems the promise he made them was enough."

"What did he promise them?" Mordred questioned.

"That magic would be freed upon Morgana's death," Merlin answered with another smile.

Mordred dropped the spoon he was holding in shock, as he turned to look at Merlin in disbelief.

"Sir Mordred!" Arthur suddenly said from the doorway.

Mordred quickly got to his feet and bowed his head.

"My lord," Mordred greeted.

Arthur let out a laugh and moved forward, pulling Mordred into a tight embrace, before releasing him and taking a step back to look him over.

"You look terrible," Arthur said.

Mordred wasn't sure how to respond to that and he was saved answering by the return of Gaius, who had left before Merlin and Arthur had returned, to treat a knight who'd been injured during practice.

"My lord," Gaius greeted.

Arthur nodded to Gaius.

"How is he, Gaius?" Arthur asked. "Will he be fit to return to duty?"

"He will make a full recovery, sire," Gaius answered. "The injury although serious, appears to be healing quite well… As for lasting damage, I will not be able to tell until the injury is completely healed."

Arthur nodded and turned back to Mordred.

"Rest and do everything Gaius tells you," Arthur said. "That's an order."

"Yes, sire," Mordred bowed his head.

Arthur smiled and turned to Merlin.

"George will take over your duties for the rest of the day," Arthur warned him. "But I expect you bright and early with my breakfast tomorrow morning."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and nodded, watching as Arthur turned and left.

"What happened, Merlin?" Gaius asked, as he crossed the room and guided Mordred to sit down once more.

"I don't know," Merlin shrugged slightly. "He didn't hit his head on anything… Maybe something else is causing his odd behaviour."

Gaius cuffed Merlin around the head lightly, causing Mordred to grin.

"Hey!" Merlin exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"What happened with the Disir, Merlin?" Gaius questioned.

"Arthur promised to free magic upon Morgana's death," Merlin explained. "He's going to free magic!"

Gaius raised an eyebrow, "Killing Morgana is no easy task, Merlin. It could be many years until her death."

"I know," Merlin sighs. "But it's a start… It shows Arthur heart hasn't completely hardened against magic. He doesn't believe his father was right… One day we'll be free, he promised that."

"Well, you best keep that head of yours on your shoulders until that day, my boy," Gaius smiled slightly. "And you Mordred, need to finish that broth."

)o(

Arthur sat at the desk in his room, staring down at a plain looking box. Inside the box was the stone King Sarrum had given him at the feast, the stone which glowed in the presence of magic. He hadn't looked at it since Gwen had been freed from Morgana's control… He had assumed the magic the stone had sensed, was simply the spell Morgana had over Gwen.

But if he was going to have any hope of fulfilling his promise the Disir and freeing magic in Camelot, he was going to have to start actively fighting against Morgana and those loyal to her. Once she was no longer of this world, it would be safe to free magic… She wouldn't be able to hide her spies with those who were loyal to Camelot, like she would be able to if magic was free.

Merlin was right though, if he had agreed to free magic immediately, a lot of Morgana's follows would leave her and no longer support her… Morgana wanted the throne of Camelot, though. That desire wouldn't simply go away because he had freed her kind. Morgana would not rest until she was Queen and Camelot was under her rule.

Reaching forward Arthur opened the box. If he was going to take an active stand against Morgana and defeat her, he'd need to find the spies she had in Camelot and the stone was his way to do it. It was just a shame that King Sarrum hadn't given him more information on how the stone worked. Sighing Arthur stared at the stone, which was glowing just as brightly as it had at the feast.

All that proved was there were sorcerers… Or maybe just one, in Camelot. Because who else with magic would be foolish enough to live in a place, where if they were found would be sentenced to death?

Emrys.

Arthur frowned slightly as he thought back to the name Morgana had mentioned so long ago. Emrys was a magic user Morgana had believed to working against her, working to protect Camelot, and if what his uncle had said, was to be believed, they were a powerful one sorcerer… Powerful enough to bind Morgana's magic.

Arthur sighed again.

Maybe he could track this Emrys down and ask for help… But why would they expose themselves and help him? Magic wasn't free yet. By law, Arthur would have to kill them… No, this was something he and his Knights would have to do. Arthur lent back in his chair and shut his eyes, suddenly remembering the dragon Morgana had on her side… He had killed the Great Dragon, but he had lost a lot of men in the process.

And he no doubt lose a great many men in the fight against Morgana. Many had already died at her hand and he wasn't even actively seeking her out or hunting her down. Yes, the lookouts and patrols were told to look for signs of her and her activity, but they were no ordered to go out of their way to find her… He didn't even know if Morgana could be found within the Kingdom of Camelot, or whether she had taken refuge outside of the borders.

Maybe actively fighting her wasn't such a good idea…

But he had promised the Disir magic would be freed on Morgana's death. He couldn't just sit around doing nothing! What if they changed their minds? What if they suddenly decided his promise wasn't enough? What if they saw him doing nothing to try and fulfil his promise and decided his fate wasn't worthy of being changed? Would they take Mordred's life as a punishment? For that was why Mordred was recovering wasn't it?

Arthur sighed again and rested his heads in his hands.

He had so many questions and nowhere to get the answers he needed.

)o(

"Alator," Merlin greeted, as he appeared in the middle of Alator's room.

Alator jumped where he was sitting, studying a text. He looked and saw Merlin standing in the centre of his room and quick got to his feet and bowed to Merlin.

"Emrys," He greeted in turn.

Merlin rolled his eyes at Alator's bow.

"I came to inform you of some fortunate news, regarding Camelot's future," Merlin said, walking forward and sitting in the chair opposite Alator's desk.

Alator sat back down and stared at Merlin, curiously.

"What news do you bring, Emrys?" He asked.

"The Disir called forth Arthur for judgement," Merlin explained. "In order to escape his fate, he had to free magic… He had promised the Disir he will free magic, when Morgana is dead."

"That is indeed fortunate news, Emrys," Alator nodded. "But the future of magic does not rest in his hands… It rests in yours."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur cannot kill Morgana, just as she cannot kill him," Alator answered. "Morgana is destined to die by your hand, Emrys, and your hand alone."

Merlin sat back in his chair.

"I cannot kill someone cold blood, Alator," Merlin shook his head. "As much as I wish I could leave here now and track Morgana down and kill her… I cannot murder her!"

"Morgana has committed many crimes, Emrys," Alator reminded him.

"But the council has not ordered her execution," Merlin pointed out. "Morgana has not attacked Camelot openly for years, nor has she declared war… If she is to die by my hand, it will be in battle or in defence of enough. I will not hunt her down and kill her like an animal!"

The two of them fell silent for a moment.

"I am curious, Emrys," Alator spoke up. "What befell the king, in order for him to take the Disir's judgement seriously? Since Queen Mab's curse, he has not shown the Old Ways the respect and honour he once did."

"Mordred," Merlin replied. "Mordred jumped in front of Arthur, before I had a chance to react, and stopped Arthur from suffering serious harm. He was injured by one of their staffs… Even my magic could not heal his wounds. Faced with the death of one of his Knights, Arthur returned to the Disir and pleaded that they save Mordred."

"And how is young Mordred?" Alator asked.

"He's recovering," Merlin answered. "When we left the Disir, I feared they would not undo their work. Their demand was Arthur free magic and return the Old Religion to Camelot, but Arthur refused to do so until Morgana is dead."

Alator stared at Merlin.

"What is it?" Merlin asked suddenly worried.

"I fear Arthur Pendragon has not escaped his fate at all, Emrys," Alator said, getting to his feet and hurrying over to the shelves which lined the walls of his room.

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned.

"There is a prophecy," Alator answered. "It was given to the Catha many years ago, to be guarded and protected until you, Emrys, could receive it."

"I know the prophecy," Merlin pointed out. "Kilgharrah has told me about it enough time… In fact he never lets me forget it!"

"This prophecy is different, Emrys," Alator replied. "And I fear, after the events you have described, it is about to come to pass."

Merlin continued to watch Alator as he searched the room, but Alator seemed unable to find it.

"Forgive me, Emrys," Alator said, turning to Merlin. "I am unable to find it. I will send word to you the instant it is found."

Merlin nodded, "I'll be waiting… But Gaius once told me, the future has many paths. The prophecy you speak of, may never come to be."

"That is indeed possible, Emrys," Alator agreed. "But Arthur did not bow to the demands of the Triple Goddess… There is little chance the Disir have spared Arthur his fate."

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this chapter** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


	11. The Adventure Continues…

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

The Adventure continues…

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed as he caught sight of Merlin.

"I have to go, Gaius," Merlin answered, as he hurried around the room. "Alator… He's in trouble… Morgana… He was caught by Morgana. I have to save him!"

"Merlin," Gaius said softly, approaching the clearly distressed Merlin. "Merlin, calm down. Tell me what happened."

)o(

"Why would Morgana attack Helva?" Merlin asked, once the doors had been shut behind the departing council members.

"She must have her reasons," Arthur answered.

"Helva is one of the few places where magic is practiced freely," Merlin pointed out. "Why would she attack her own? It makes no sense."

)o(

Kneeling beside the tree, Merlin reached out and traced the scorch marks as he remembered his dream and the magical explosions which had knocked Alator off his feet.

"Are you blind, Merlin?" Arthur asked from behind him.

"Something happened here," Merlin called over his shoulder, not taking his eyes off the marks.

"Stags marking their territory," Arthur replied.

"No," Merlin disagreed. "This was caused by magic."

)o(

"What happened?" Arthur asked Sir Leon, as he, Gwen and Merlin rode into courtyard to find it full of refugees.

"They sought sanctuary at the western garrison," Leon explained, as Arthur jumped down from his horse.

"Ashwinds' been at peace since my father's time," Arthur answered, looking round at the people who had sought refuge in Camelot.

)o(

"Merlin," Arthur sighed. "Who knows more about hunting me or you? It's rotting season, half the trees in the forest look like that. Come on. Your king awaits."

"And who knows more about magic," Merlin muttered to himself, as he got to his feet and went in search of the second water skin once more, but not before a medallion on the ground caught his attention, which he quickly picked up.

)o(

 **Hey** **!** **I hope you enjoyed this story** **.** **Next up is 'The Kindness of Strangers'** **.** **Thank you everyone who has reviewed** **,** **followed** **and** **favourited this story** **.** **Until next time** **,**

 **Blessed be** **,**

 **TreeOfLife1997.**


End file.
